


The Other Part of Me

by Mystic_Raven20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst and Romance, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: Everyone has a soul mark linking them to their other half; their soul mate. Some are happy with the reveal, others have to reconsider their options and their relationships.On Adrien's sixteenth birthday he wakes up expecting to see a soul mark linking him to Kagami. However, fate had other plans. Adrien woke with no soul mark meaning his soulmate was yet to turn sixteen, the youngest of the pairing always being the catalyst to the soul mark appearing. As always Adrien doesn't want to disappoint, so as Kagami gains excitement about her own soul mark, he fails to inform her that his own skin is still unmarked. Even Plagg can't convince Adrien his plan is not a good idea, leaving his soul mate alone and, as she believes, unloved.So what happens when he's paired with his soul mate on his final Lycée assignment? Or when there's a fatal shooting at the local mall, and one of his close friends becomes injured? How will Adrien get out of the mess he created by not telling the truth?Characters all owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons. This story has nothing to do with anything related to the Miraculous shows and specials.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 45
Kudos: 153





	1. Prologue

Adrien stood and watched them. The two of them walking hand in hand in front of him, making their way further into the mall. He shouldn't feel this way, he chose Kagami, he chose to move on from Ladybug and went for a new target, yet here he was wishing and wanting.

She was his best friend. She was the one he should be with. Everything about her was what he truly needed, what he truly wanted. She'd moved on but only because he had. Big mistake on his part. He loved her. He loved her so much he'd began to daydream constantly about her.

"Adrien, come on. We're splitting up. Apparently the girls are going to look at dresses for prom and they don't want us there." As Nino spoke all Adrien could do was look at the girl he longed to be with.

Luka was whispering in her ear causing her to smile, that smile could light the world if the sun ever ran out of energy. It lit his world daily. He could have had it, he could have had her.

The day he found out about her soul mark was the day he felt like his heart had been torn out and stamped on. He was too late to realise exactly how he felt about the girl with the beautiful smile. Stupid, stupid Adrien. Plagg was right, there was no getting out of this mistake. She was with Luka now and he had got himself into a situation he had no idea how to get out of.  


"I'll come with you, Adrien. I have no interest in mediocre dresses," Kagami had grabbed ahold of his hand. He'd forgotten she was there for a moment. He was too engrossed in the raven haired girl with the sky blue eyes. But he'd made his choice. For now he needed to try and make this work. He could only pray that he'd get a second chance. That fate would bring them together as they're meant to be.

They separated. Boys one way, girls the other. As the distance between them grew, Adrien felt something overpower his stomach, he suddenly felt sick. A swirling, twisting sensation inside his stomach drew acid up his throat, something wasn't right, in fact something was very, very wrong.

All of a sudden a sound ricocheted down the mall's hallway causing undeniable screams and chaos. Adrien looked around trying to see if it was an akuma attack, instead only to be met with people running for their lives. Running away from whatever was happening further in the mall.

_**"Ladies and gentleman please leave the mall immediately. We are locking down, I repeat we are locking down.”** _

The teens began to scramble as they made their way out onto the street. All out for themselves, their own survival. Adrien pushed Kagami towards the exit asking Luka to take her with him. He knew he had to transform, but he couldn't leave until he saw that Marinette had made it out safely too. Luka nodded, face as white as a ghost, as he grabbed Adrien's girlfriends hand and ran out the building, along with the rest of their friends.

Adrien began to make his way towards the restrooms, preparing to become his alter ego. He pushed through the mounds of people as they tried to turn him in the opposite direction. To turn him to safety.

His leg buckled as he continued to fight through the crowd, something wasn't right. A pain suddenly shot through his leg. It was excruciating, a flame burning through each and every muscle.

“Plagg?"

"It'll go when you transform, kid. It's your soulmate. She been seriously hurt." Adrien felt sick. His soulmate? _His_ soulmate? Marinette? Fear coursed through his veins, if he was feeling it then she hadn't escaped. She'd got hit. He needed to find her. His Princess.

"Adrien! Adrien!" Alya ran towards him and grabbed his arm. Her face was pale, with fear evident in her eyes.

"Alya? Calm down, you need to get out of here." He firmly tried to push her towards the door but she wasn't moving.

"It's Marinette, Adrien. There was a shot and we ran! I thought she was with me! I can't find her, Adrien." She was crying. She looked beside herself with pain. "I've lost Marinette!”

Adrien pushed Alya towards the doorway a little more forcefully.  
"I'll find her. You just get to safety.”

He watched his friend leave before continuing to the restrooms.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien's pain may have gone for the time being, but the sick feeling remained gripping at his stomach. He needed to find Marinette, he needed to find his soulmate. He couldn't lose her before even having her.

Carefully, and quietly, he made his way over to the store where the girls were shopping. The mall was silent with shutters pulled down on most store windows. He heard a couple more gunshots before heading into the dress store.

The glass on the display window had been destroyed, he could see how a bullet had pierced through, creating a shattered glass spiderweb around the small hole.

"Princess?" Chat Noir stepped carefully into the store. He'd never battled anything un-Miraculous related. His thoughts crossed to whether his suit would protect him. Chat continued to look around the store for any sign of life, pushing his own worries to the back of his mind. He wasn't selfish, he knew he had a job to do.

He found nothing. He found no one.

Except a trail of blood leading towards the back of the store disappearing under into the stock room.

He crept closer and opened the door. A startled scream hit his ears, before the sound was muffled by hands. He saw her. Screwed up on the floor and in pain, hands placed firmly over her mouth and tears streaking down her cheeks. Her knees had been bought up tightly into her chest, with the red blood streaking down her usually immaculate pink trousers.

Running towards her he knelt next to her, taking her in his arms. He knew he was too rough. Her muffled scream indicated that. He let go of her and sat down next to her. The fear releasing its tight grasp on his stomach as he saw she was there. She was still with him. His soulmate was alive.

"Don't leave me! Please!" He'd never seen her so distressed. He searched around him and found a piece of cloth making an attempt at a tourniquet above the hole spilling blood from her thigh. The pool she was sitting in was extreme. She had lost a lot of blood.

"I'm not leaving you Mari, but you've got to promise me you'll stay awake."  
"I'll try but I'm cold, Chat! I'm so cold!" Marinette said, leaning towards him. He edged closer allowing her head to rest against his shoulder.

"It'll be ok, I promise Marinette." He began to grow in fear. Cold was not a good sign, he needed to find a way to get her out of here safely.

"Talk to me," he demanded, "Tell about your favourite day.”

He looked at the helpless girl sitting next to him on the floor wishing he could just take her and leave. It was too risky though. The shooter could still be lurking around, and he feared moving her. His main aim was to keep her awake, he'd reevaluate if he needed.

"It was when I went to New York from lycée. We had gone to the roof and met up with some friends." Her voice was weak and he could see how pale her face was, the panic began to set in. He was sure she was going to pass out, she really had lost an incredible amount of blood. "We had so much fun. There were other superheroes there, and we ate these special hot dogs. I shared one with him and we both ended up flying. I danced with him in the moonlight and I fell in love all over again. Then you left me. I've never been so scared you stupid cat, I can't do this superhero thing without you." Her eyes were beginning to close.

Chat gasped knowing she meant him. Her favourite day was about him ... not Luka or anyone else. But then the second part of the story hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd been an idiot. An absolute idiot. Ladybug, M'Lady was Marinette. His soulmate. The theories were right, they are yin and yang.  
"It's not glass in my leg is it?" She suddenly asked him. Taking him out of his thoughts.

"I don't think it is, I think it might be a bullet," She whimpered at his words and he reached over taking her hand in his, comforting her in a way to not provoke her injury. He kissed the back of her hand.

"Mari, Princess, I promise nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it!”

"You're always saving me, my Kitty." She whispered through her tears.

"Somebody has to, M'Lady." His lips pulled at the sides. He'd always save her. He'd go to the ends of the Earth for her.

"If I told you I loved you right now would you hold it against me." Her voice was fading as she spoke. "I have lost a lot of blood.”

Adrien's heart stopped in his chest. He knew this was probably result of her injury, but the thought she could love him, in his alter ego and civilian form, was overwhelming. He reached down and placed his lips to hers, stealing a long awaited kiss. Forgetting about life outside of this small cupboard.

"Never."


	2. Five Weeks Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien turns sixteen.

Adrien woke up the morning of his sixteenth birthday with a heavy weight in his stomach. Today was the day he may find his soulmate. His life could change forever and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He always thought his soulmate was his lady, he believed every theory about the yin and yang, every internet web post about how they were two halves of one soul, just as Tikki and Plagg were. The confusion circulating in his head was worrying him. There were too many options and to many decisions which could be taken out of his hands the moment he placed his eyes upon the mirror.

Tikki and Plagg were their magical kwami's, part of the Miraculous entities. Plagg was his black cat kwami, and his Lady, Ladybug, was the owner of Tikki, she was also the guardian to all of Paris' Miraculous. Tikki and Plagg were the reason they could transform into superheroes. They were the most powerful of all the Miraculous' and also they were two parts of one whole. He searched long and hard for any information regarding the Miraculous over the years, and any information which would ease his mind about his upcoming soulmate reveal. Majority came from his best friends girlfriend, Alya, who ran the Ladyblog, the only line haven to all Miraculous fans.

But today he didn't think even his Miraculous could help him. Almost all humans, on their sixteenth birthday, received a sign directing them to their soulmate. This came as two things. The first thing was an understanding of your partners pain. This wasn't if your partner was bruised, or if they'd fell over, it was more of a life changing injury. It was said this was to help your soulmate if they were in dire need.

The second indication to your soulmate was the main one. A soul mark placed upon each others bodies. Each soul mark was unique, it was something only themselves and their partner would understand. It would be a representation of a moment in time they became one, a moment they would become inseparable, where the unbroken bond would be formed. Both halves would receive the same mark in the same place on their bodies.

However, if your soul mate was still underage nothing would appear. The youngest of the pairing would be the catalyst to the mark finally arriving prominent on your body once they, themselves, turn sixteen. His friends were all starting to be paired off, some with their present boyfriend or girlfriend, others finding happiness with someone else.

Relationships had been broken, people had lost who they thought would be theirs forever only to be sent spiralling into the waiting abyss caught up in thinking about when they would, finally, find their soulmate. Others just ignored the mark completely and carried on as normal until their time was up. Ivan and Mylene were currently caught in this spiral and with college coming to a close soon, they knew that would be their final goodbye. Soulmates could never be separated once they had met. Fate would always find a way of pushing them together.

Adrien now stood wearing just his boxers, staring into the mirror. Kagami was a year older and she was still waiting for her soul mark to appear, as far as Adrien was made to believe, she hadn't received it yet. She constantly reassured him that they were made for each other and that his hesitations would stop once their marks confirmed it, but as he stood here now he couldn't see a thing. His body was perfect, completely unmarked. Again, one person who he knew loved him would be ripped out of his life. Kagami would no longer be there to cover him with devotion.

"Plagg, wake up." Plagg pried open his tired cat eyes and flew over towards Adrien, leaving the comfort of his pillow and dreams of cheese. Lots and lots of cheese.

"What's up, kid?" He yawned before stopping next to his holder and suddenly remembering something important. "Happy sweet 16th, by the way Adrien." 

Plagg didn't even worry about the soul mark as he knew it wouldn't be there. One thing for sure was the Miraculous never chose wrong, however for Adrien's sake Plagg began to fly circles around him. Adrien laughed, Plagg could make him laugh even on his worst days, he appreciated the little kwami more than he'd ever know, and there is no way he would tell him. Plagg's head was already big enough. 

"So have you found anything, kid?"

"Not a thing." Adrien told his cat kwami. He began to turn left, right and centre checking every inch of his bare skin for a mark. For some reason not being able to find one filled him with joy. Perhaps he hadn't got a soul mate and was free to do as he pleased, or perhaps she wasn't sixteen yet. As far as he knew Ladybug was slightly younger than him, maybe she would eventually be his. Hope still spiralled in his stomach for a life joined together with her. With his Lady, his partner in crime. 

It's not that he didn't like Kagami, it's just everything about her was so similar to his life now. It was organised and structured with a lack of freedom. One thing Chat Noir taught him was how fun it was to be free. How fun it was to be in charge of your own decisions! A life with Kagami would keep him trapped in a bubble, a bubble he was so desperate to burst out of. He'd mentioned this numerous times but she just didn't seem to understand. She was about appearance and social status, and as lovely as she was, it wasn't going to change anytime soon. She made that clear to him.

Being one of the youngest in his class at college, also, managed to cross a lot of other contenders off his list, well contenders that he knew. Alya, Chloé, Sabrina and Alix were already sixteen and each on their roads to soulmate heaven. So were Rose and Juleka, leaving him with two options; Lila or Marinette. 

The thought of being eternally tied to Lila sent a cold shiver down his spine, could life actually be that cruel to him? He knew that black cats attracted bad luck, but this ... well this would be worse than just bad luck. She was a liar, and she was a bully. He wouldn't dare be with someone who his friends didn't like, and by friends he meant Marinette. Adrien knew some people just needed the chance to grow and change, but Lila was so far past that chance there was no way she would be anywhere near as sweet, kind and caring he dreamed his soulmate to be.

His second thought ran too Marinette and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his lips. That wouldn't be bad at all. She was kind, caring and supportive. Everything you could want in a soul mate. She stood up for him when no one else did, and she challenged both himself, and his nightmare of a father. She had developed her confidence around him recently and he must admit he liked it, a lot. Marinette was slowly beginning to remind him of his Lady. He stood by what he said back on heroes day two years ago, she really was an everyday Ladybug.

Adrien looked over at his computer desk which had become decorated in photographs; all curtesy of Miss Dupain-Cheng. He scanned over the pictures of him with his friends, his mother, Kagami, playing with Kitty Section and then he stopped. The photograph he was always drawn back to. Himself and Marinette, dancing in the moonlight. He still had no idea how his friends took it but that one memory meant more to him than anything. New York was such a turning point for him as Adrien and Chat Noir.

He had slowly began to understand what it was about Kagami that wasn't right, and also about Ladybug's true feelings for him. After their argument, and his sudden departure she'd realised that Ladybug only works with her Chat Noir. The hug she gave him when he returned still played monstrously on his mind. The hug was different and no matter how much she tried to deny it, he knew there was more there than just friendship, even if she still wouldn't admit it.

Marinette had been with him all the way. She'd stood up for him, she'd managed to persuade his father and do something for him. Nobody had ever done that for him before, nobody seemed to care that much, or have the guts to do it. To say he was blown away by her kindness and gesture would be the understatement of the century. He could never show her exactly how much her actions meant to him, he felt forever in her debt. But they way he just left her, he was disappointed in himself. It was not the way he should have reacted.

His eyes continued to look over the photographs and ended up on a group one. He was tempted to take it down. It frustrated him more than it should. There they all were, each standing with their 'partner'. He had his arm around Kagami who was attempting a smile, Rose and Juleka were cuddled up, Nino and Alya, and Marinette and Luka.

His stomach jerked. Perhaps it was time for him to eat, the feeling in his stomach was somewhat uncomfortable. He walked over to the photograph and sighed, pulling it off display. Something didn't sit right when he saw them together. He was almost certain Luka hadn't received his soul mark yet either. It was obvious, they were meant to be. Luka was devoted to Marinette, and she deserved it. She deserved her happily ever after.

He placed it down on the computer table upside down and looked at the picture of himself with Kagami. He enjoyed spending time with her, he really did but it wasn't romantic. He'd been kidding himself trying to make something platonic into something more. He'd tried hard to be with her and he knew how much she adored him, maybe he just needed to keep going. Perhaps it would become special? He looked at his bare arms again and knew it wouldn't amount to anything. Today proved they weren't soulmates, that they shouldn't be together. He was fated to someone else.

His phone began to signal messages. Majority from his classmates wishing him a happy birthday and, of course, wondering if his soul mark had appeared. He responded with thank yous and not yet's, unbeknownst to him joy was spreading every time someone received that message. Everyone was quite sure Adrien and Marinette were going to be soulmates, even if the blonde had no idea himself yet. There were bets on it, money was at stake and the class couldn't be happier.

He pulled up his last message and read it:

_It's appeared, Adrien, just under my elbow! I knew it would! I told you we were made for each other. I can't believe how detailed it is. We'll celebrate tonight, I'm sure our parents will be thrilled. Kagami xxx_

A voice appeared over his shoulder.

"Won't she get a shock when the oh so perfectly unmarked Adrien Agreste shows up to dinner!"

"Shut up, Plagg. I'll just have to keep my arms hidden, and pray she doesn't ask to see it." Adrien made his way into his wardrobe and began to pull out his outfit for the day.

So Kagami's soulmate was born on the same day as him. That was quite a coincidence. Perhaps he just hadn't had one appear. Perhaps it was something to do with the Miraculous.

"We don't affect soul marks, kid. They appear with or without us, there's nothing you can do about it. You need to tell her though. You can't string her along."

"She'll be gutted, Plagg, it would destroy her."

"You're not thinking with your brain again! Say your soulmate goes to your school, I don't know take pigtails for example?" Plagg had to stop Adrien before this game began. He knew it was risky using Marinette, his true mate, but no way would he be able to change Adrien’s mind using Lila. The little kwami shivered at just thinking of the girls name.

He knew Adrien hated letting people down but this? This was going to break her, it was going to break his soul mates heart. He couldn't let Adrien waltz into school telling everyone he was only joking and that his soulmate was Kagami. 

"Why you bringing Mari into it?"

"Just go with me here. So pigtails turns up today, praying you haven't received your soul mark yet and there you are fawning over being linked to Kagami. Suddenly it's her birthday, she gets her mark and you finally receive yours. She believes she hasn't met her soulmate yet. She continues to look for years and years as you grow into a state of depression because you can't actually stand who you're stuck around, you're not made for each other, you're not meant to be. Then you both die unhappy and unloved."

Adrien stared at his kwami. Could Plagg be right?

"That was quite a tale, Plagg." The kwami facepalmed himself before flying away into Adrien's bag, knowing Adrien was too headstrong to listen to a word he was saying. Damn him for always having stubborn holders.

"Just think about it, kid. Don't do something that could affect your happily ever after. It's your fairytale you belong in, not Kagami's."

Adrien thought long and hard about the words spoken to him and he knew Plagg was right. He couldn't mess around with too many hearts, so he'd come up with a plan. He made his way downstairs and into the dining hall only to be met with the unfamiliar sight of his father.

"Good morning Adrien. Take a seat."

Adrien sat down on his usual seat as breakfast was bought out and placed in front of him.

"I received a message this morning from Ms. Tsurugi, I believe a congratulations are in order."

Adrien's head shot up, she hadn't waited around at all. What was he going to do? Plagg was right, this lie was going to get him no where.

"I-I ... errrmmm ... thanks?" Adrien automatically stretched up to scratch the back of his neck. He was in deep trouble. He needed to man up and not keep doing things to make others happy, he was now stuck. Well and truly stuck. His father would go mental.

"We will be holding a meal this evening to celebrate the joining of our two families and we can begin to think about how a marriage would work."

"Ma-ma-marriage? But father I'm only sixteen." Adrien was failing and failing fast. Married to someone who wasn't his soulmate? He thought he'd only have to kiss her a couple of times before he could tell her the truth. 

"As soon as you turn eighteen we will hold a wedding that way the companies will be joined ready for the two of you to take over. Now I've got work to do. Nathalie has a birthday gift from me to give you and I will join you for the celebrations this evening." 

Adrien nodded and thanked his father unsure how else to react.

"You're screwed now, kid. How you going to get out of this one?"

Adrien sighed as he continued to eat his birthday breakfast, alone as usual. His appetite had diminished greatly and he wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs and rewrite the day. 

Perhaps he could ask Ladybug for Fluff. She'd understand right?

Shaking the idea out of his head he stood up to walk towards the car.

"Gift from your father, Adrien." He opened the present to find the usual pen box. Why couldn't he have made something as amazing as the scarf again this year? Obviously it was only a once in a lifetime gift to receive. He stepped into his car and made his way to school. Fear pulsing through his veins. If his father knew he was quite sure Kagami had messaged everyone else. Including Marinette.

Nino was first to greet him as he exited the car.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us Agreste! Kagami's your soulmate! I didn't see that coming." Nino slapped Adrien on the back. He couldn't play along with this, not with his friends. Such a big deal had been made about Lila's lying in the past, he didn't want to be tarnished the same way.

"Kagami? Huh? Must admit, I'm a little surprised though. Although, in her message to us all I've never heard her so excited." Alya had came over to join them both, kissing her own soulmate on the cheek before turning back to the birthday boy. She handed over a present wrapped in ice blue paper with a bow on it.

Only one thing was on Adrien's mind though - find Marinette! If they all knew then she would too. God, she'd hate him. She'd hate him for lying and then for breaking her friends heart. He couldn't go through life with Marinette hating him. It would destroy him.

"Come with me."

As other classmates shouted happy birthday's and congratulations to Adrien he dragged Alya and Nino to the nearest empty classroom.

"Is Marinette here yet?" Adrien asked as he closed the door behind them.

"There's still ten minutes until class, of course she isn't." Alya claimed, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose it's just you two then." Adrien responded. "This does not leave this room! Promise me!"

The two lovebirds looked at each other before back at Adrien.

"If that's what you want?" Nino responded.

"Kagami received her soulmate mark today, but I never received mine. I ... eeerrrmmm ... I haven't had the guts to tell her."

"Yes!" Alya and Nino struck a high five between them much to Adrien's surprise.

"I knew she couldn't be your soulmate. You're both too similar." Alya announced, she felt so happy at this moment in time she swore she could cry.

"I need to keep this a secret until I figure out what to do. It's just, I don't want everyone to hate me. I know how much Marinette hates liars, I don't want to lose her friendship. She's too important to me."

Alya nodded along with Adrien's explanation. Marinette hated liars, it would kill her to think Adrien had lied on purpose. She placed one hand on Adrien's shoulder. His eyes firmly glaring into the ground. Gosh, he'd got himself in a mess.

"Don't worry about Mari," Adrien looked up into the eyes of his best friends girl, hope sparkling through them. "I'll deal with that."


	3. Fate doesn’t give up

Marinette dragged herself over the crossroads and made her way up the school steps. Her life that morning had come to a screeching halt. Kagami and Adrien were soulmates. Their marks matched, nothing could be done about it, that was the fate she was now stuck with and it broke her heart.

For over a year she'd tried to move on from him, trying to get the will power to date other people but she could never remove the love she had for Adrien Agreste. She'd even gone as far as considering more with her flirty partner Chat Noir, but memories of Chat Blanc still plagued her. Their love destroyed the world. She had no right to use her own selfish needs when the existence of the world was on their shoulders.

Tikki had spent the morning trying to reason with Marinette to not believe Adrien and Kagami were soulmates until it had been proven. Tikki knew it wasn't true, it just couldn't be. Adrien was Marinette's soulmate! Even though the Miraculous couldn't interfere with other magical entities, she knew the cat and bug miraculous' only worked if the wielders were in fact two parts of a whole. They were always made for each other.

She didn't know what Adrien was playing at, but Plagg was going to have an earful when she got to him. Hadn't Plagg warned Adrien about playing with people's hearts, about the possibility of hurting his true soulmate. That black cat better watch out. He knew how much Marinette loved Adrien, she didn't understand why he hadn't interfered.

Before stepping into the school grounds Marinette pulled out her phone, looking at Kagami's message one more time. She was trying to be happy for Kagami, she really was, the girl deserves happiness in her life. Like Adrien, she'd lived under such strains to be perfect. Perhaps this would give her the opportunity for some freedom, for some love? Marinette sighed. She wanted to feel happy for her friends but she just couldn't at the moment.

She scrolled to Luka's contact and began to type him a message.

_What you up to after school today? Want to meet up? X_

She locked her phone and placed it back in the bag with Tikki. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but Luka did make her feel better. Maybe it was time she finally gave him a chance, gave him an opportunity to heal her broken heart, even if it was just short lived.

With one last breath to calm the tears threatening to spill, she ran up the stairs and into the classroom.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Ms. Bustier was just doing the register and she'd made it for her roll call.

"Yes! Made it ... here." She slowly made her way up to her seat next to Alya.

Almost everyone was staring at her. They looked sad and disappointed. That was everyone apart from Adrien. Usually he'd give her a smile, some sort of welcoming recognition but today ... nothing. He actually looked awful, like the weight of the world was baring down on his shoulders. She screwed her eyebrows together wondering what could be wrong. Shouldn't he be happy?

Alya gave Marinette a nod as she sat down and began to take out her supplies before placing her bag under the table. As she sat back up straight she noticed a folded piece of paper on the top of her school tablet. She looked over at Alya, before taking the small square and opening it on her lap.

**Don't believe everything you hear ... trust me on this! Alya knows all!**

Marinette reread the letter, twice, three times and nothing made sense. Grabbing her pen off the table she began to scribble something underneath Alya's words.

**About what?**

Alya read it before quickly responding.

**I can't say. Just hold your head high girl, and fate will play nicely.**

Folding the paper she placed it in her side bag, settling in next to Tikki. She looked at her friend, eyeing her over. She had zero idea what Alya was on about, how could she hold her head high, it had been a horrible start to the morning. Alya must understand the heartbreak she was feeling.

Both girls turned their attention back to Ms. Bustier, Marinette taking a good look at the bowed head of the blonde in front. Seriously what was wrong with him? His soulmate was his girlfriend. The girl he chose to be with. Marinette had never felt anger towards the blonde, but it was sure mixing with the worried feeling she already had about him.

"Today you begin your last assignment of the year, and your last assignment of your time at college. Now, for all of you, this will add to your overall academic results, and some of you need to make sure you perform well, or you will not be passing your classic literature course." Everyone had to suppress giggles as Ms. Bustier aimed her speech directly at Chloé Bourgeois, the classes Princess and daughter to the current Mayor.

"That's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

"I have already sorted out your partnerships, along with which sections of the book you will be studying. You have twelve weeks to work on this."

Groans circulated around the classroom, twelve weeks was always a triple, maybe quadruple assignment. They knew it was going to be long and mind numbing.

"I have spoken to your other teachers and they will be basing their work off the same novel. Everything you study from now until your last day will be regarding Jane Austen's novel, Pride and Prejudice. A 1813 romantic novel, following the character development of Elizabeth Bennet, the dynamic protagonist of the book who learns about the repercussions of hasty judgments and comes to appreciate the difference between superficial goodness and actual goodness. Its humour lies in its honest depiction of manners, education, marriage, and money during the Regency era in Great Britain."

"She's so stolen that from Wikipedia." Marinette placed a hand over her mouth to hide the giggle as Alya whispered into her ear. She couldn't help but agree with Alya, either that or she was a very big Pride and Prejudice fan. 

"You will be writing essays, and reenacting scenes. You will learn proper etiquette, and, of course, we will be holding a special Regency ball similar to when Elizabeth and Mr Darcy danced together for the first time." Ms. Bustier was having a moment. A romantic emotional breakdown. As she closed her eyes in a dream like state, everyone in the class began to look around the room, meeting eyes with other uncomfortable looking teens. Last thing you wanted was to watch your teacher have 'a moment' based on a fictional character.

Nino turned to snicker facing the girls causing Adrien to turn around too. His eyes met Marinette's and he got lost in them. He'd made a stupid mistake. What if Plagg was right and someone as sweet as Marinette was his soulmate? Someone like his bug? How could he let someone like that down? Making them believe they're not loved when really they'd be the easiest person to love and be with. 

Quickly, everyone turned back in their seats and looked at the front of the room. Just as Ms. Bustier pulled herself together, out of her English heritage dreams. 

"Now, I don't care about soul marks and soul mates, or about who you want to be with, this last assignment needs to show you can work in selected groups. That you can be a team player."

Adrien began to get worked up at the mention of soul marks and again placed his eye-line down onto his desk. Not only was he in deep with this lie, he now had to work with someone for twelve weeks, maybe having to perform a romantic scene, all while thinking about his own mess of a love life. Fate really had it in for him when it came to love and romance.

Ms. Bustier tapped around on her tablet before revealing the partnerships to the class. It was more torturous than waiting for the guillotine, not that anyone knew how they actually felt.

"Alix and Nino."

"Alya and Kim."

"Chloé and Max."

"Lila and ..."

Those who hadn't yet received a partner held their breath. Marinette and Adrien more than the others. As they had progressed through college Lila had suddenly lost her popularity and had been singled out for her unbelievable lies.

"Juleka."

A collective breath was let out around the room much to Lila's disgust.

"Rose, Nathanial, and Sabrina"

"Marinette and Adrien."

Adrien's headshot up, that wasn't bad. That wasn't bad at all, the excitement flurried through him as he thought about all the time he was going to be spending with Marinette. That was until he heard the groan behind him and a thud on the desk. He flinched before turning to face his partner in crime for the next twelve weeks, her head was firmly planted on the table. Face down and from what he could tell eyes closed.

"Right class, change to sit next to your partners and I'll pass out your scripts for the sections of the story you will be concentrating on."

Before Adrien could move, Alix had already appeared next to him.

"Out you get sunshine. There's a blueberry waiting for you." Alix sent Adrien a wink. Little did Adrien or Marinette know, but Alix knew exactly how the story was about to unfold and it was going to be a rollercoaster of an experience.

Gathering his things together he walked to sit next to Marinette. Her head was still on the table and he could hear her muttering to herself. Was she muttering words of support? Of encouragement? A sheet of paper was handed to Adrien with his and her names on the top of it. He couldn't help the smile when he read the scene. What the hell was wrong with him?

As soon as she heard him settle into the seat next to her, she shot up. Maybe a little too enthusiastically and whipped her hair straight into his eye.

"Ouch! Is that a way to welcome your Mr Darcy?" His face stretched out into a smirk. They'd managed to gain a comfort around each other since New York and he enjoyed sending time with her immensely. She was always a good one to tease.

"How do you know you're Mr Darcy? You could be Mr. Collins?" Marinette argued back.

Adrien lifted the sheet of paper and waved it in her face.

"Because I have our section of the story."

Marinette took the sheet out of Adrien's hands, and skimmed over it.

_No, no, no, no, no._

Marinette couldn't think anything but that she'd messed with the planet alignment and it was getting it's revenge. First the soul marks and now this. This script she held in her hand.

The declaration and kissing sense, the finale to the epic romance of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet.

Marinette stood up raising her hand in the air to signal Ms. Bustier.

"Yes Marinette?"

"Ms. Bustier, do you really think we're the best for such an important part of the story?"

Ms. Bustier laughed.

"Of course Marinette. Yourself and Adrien have shown yourselves to be a true Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. You'll be amazing."

Marinette nodded and sat back down. Fate had a wicked sense of humour, it really was kicking her whilst she was down.

"Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable, Marinette."

"N-no your fine. I mean, it's fine, Adrien. It's just acting right?"

His eyes moved down to the script and he read through it.

"Yeah," there was a hesitation in his voice, "just acting."

_Darcy: I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love and love and love you. And never wish to be parted from you from this day on._

"We will start with the comparison of your scene." Ms. Bustier announced over the chatter, "You have one week to read and complete an essay detailing how the protagonists compare to another couple through history. You will chose one real or make believe pairing to compare against Elizabeth and Darcy. Think about their relationship, about how their dynamics work and also about their love. How do they work together? Are there any tensions? Are there unresolved issues?"

Marinette began scribbling notes down on her tablet.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien's voice took her by surprise sending her pencil in between them with a squeak leaving her throat. 

As they both stretched down to grab it, they bumped heads for about the thousandth time in the two years they'd known each other.

"Sorry." They both announced. Adrien had managed to grab the pencil and handed it back over to Marinette.

"If I speak to my father, perhaps you could come over after school tomorrow and we could check out the film?"

"Sure. As long as it's ok with your father," she looked down and spoke quietly, "and your soulmate, of course."

"About that Marinette, you see ..." suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of class. Saved by the bell, Marinette thought. At least she didn't have to listen to Adrien describing the wonder that is Kagami. Next to her, the blonde scalded the bell chiming. It seemed he wouldn't be telling Marinette the truth today.

"I've got to go, Adrien. Let me know about tomorrow."

Marinette quickly brushed everything into her bag and began to walk to the door, before stopping and turning back. 

"Oh, by the way. Happy Birthday." She shoved a gift wrapped box into his hands and made her way to the bakery for lunch. Adrien could only stand and watch. He looked down at the present that had been thrust upon him before looking back at the doorway. He never even had chance to thank her. He sighed and placed all his items, present included, into his bag before checking his phone. 

_[Kagami] I can't wait to see you tonight. I'm so happy for us._

Adrien grimaced before replacing his phone in his bag. As he looked down he caught Plagg's eyes. The kwami shook his head and looked away, Plagg couldn't hold back from showing his extreme disappointment in his holder. One issue with the wielder of the cat miraculous, their hearts were too big, they were far too selfless.

"Cheer up, my dude! It's your sweet sixteenth you should be happy all day. You've had a frown on your face all day, well apart from when you found out Marinette was your partner. You know she's not sixteen yet, right?" Nino dropped Adrien a quick wink. Why was everyone winking at him?

Adrien smiled at his buddy. His fake model smile, of course. He couldn't exactly tell him that Marinette is one of only two people in the whole world who made him feel special, and he definitely couldn't tell him Ladybug was the second. They made him feel special and whole. His thoughts switched to Kagami. What the hell was he going to do? He hadn't thought one positive emotion about their relationship all day.

"I'm just worried about this evening. I can't tell Kagami, Nino. She'll be crushed! I do like her but I just ... it's just ... I can't be with her thinking that it's me and her against the world, because it's not. We're not meant to be with each other." Adrien sighed and placed a hand on Nino's shoulder. "If you think of any ideas, please let me know. I'll see you tomorrow." Giving Nino's shoulder a pat he began to move out of the classroom.

Wednesday's were only half days, meaning the rest of his birthday would be spent at a photoshoot, yippee. As Adrien began to walk down the steps his heart stopped. Standing on the corner was Marinette, arms wrapped tightly around Luka's waist as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back. He looked to be consoling her as they walked towards the park opposite her parents bakery, and Adrien couldn't help but wonder why?

As he stepped into his car, he left his happiness behind and headed into the vast abyss. Marinette on the other hand was facing her own turmoil as she sobbed into Luka's shoulder.


	4. I close my eyes and dream of you

Marinette and Luka made their way to the park opposite the bakery before settling on a bench.

"They're soulmates Luka, I messed everything up. I've made so many mistakes and wasted so much time." Marinette settled into Luka's side as she traced his own soulmate mark with her index finger.

She was one of the few who knew he had it. The musical notes wrapping around his arm just under his elbow like a snake reaching for his hand. They were exquisite and she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous someone had managed to bag him too. Both her boys were gone.

"How about you duet with me?" He asked.

"Luka, no, I can't you know it's not -" Luka's finger pressed against her lips stopping her from talking.

"Listen to me, Marinette. Just hear the lyrics of what I'm going to say." She nodded with his finger still firmly on her lips.

"Go out with me. We know it won't last and we won't fall in love because we're not soulmates, but it'll give you some support, some experience. When you get your soul-mark and find your soulmate you'll be free to fly. I'm not going to force you to stay with me, you know I wouldn't. You need to move on now you know he's not yours. It's time to let him go and I promise to support and help you."

Marinette nodded at Luka's words. It hurt. It hurt like hell, but he was right. Everything he said was right.

"How can you be so amazing, and not be mine?" Marinette joked. Luka began to laugh, scrunching his eyes as his hand came to his mouth from where he'd held his fingers against her lips. He knew she was joking, that's what she did. It hurt the first time she said it was a joke but it hit him like a bullet to the heart, that was until his soul mark appeared not too long ago.

"Firstly that's your heartbreak talking and secondly I'm not your destiny. I have no right to want you, you're not mine. And finally, I'm magical."

Marinette laughed.

"You truly are. Whoever is your soul mate is going to be one lucky girl." She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I still wish it would have been you." Marinette felt uncomfortable, it's not the first time he's said something like this but he couldn't help wearing his heart on his sleeve. One of the many reasons she wished she could fall in love with him, that he was her soulmate, but no one could stand up to Adrien.

"So, a date?"

"Sure. How about tomorrow? I'll meet you at six?" Marinette opened her mouth to agree just as her phone signalled a message. Tikki had opened her bag and Marinette could see the author of the message. 

Adrien.

"One second." She lifted out her phone to read the message. It seemed they could meet tomorrow after school to start their assignment. Again fate had other ideas about her and Luka. This seemed to be a reoccurring theme in her life.

"Can we rain check tomorrow?" Marinette typed a response to Adrien as she responded to Luka. "How about Friday?"

Luka nodded as he noticed the contact on her phone. No matter what happened, no matter how hard he tried, fate would always lead her back to him. Back to Adrien. The more he thought about them the more he found it strange that Adrien had received his soul-mark, they were a synchronisation he'd never seen before. But all that would be a question for another day.

Finally, at around five in the evening, Adrien walked into the hallway of his cold heartless home, worn out from a mind challenging day. He could see that Kagami and her mother were already sitting on the sofa's in the hallway, poised ready to see him. He tried to swallow only to find the saliva was restricted as it attempted to glide down his throat. This was it! He was stuck and would forever be known as the liar.

He suddenly felt panicked and his breathing laboured in his chest. The anxiety of the situation wrapped around him and he began to shake. Adrien's breathing became shallow and he wasn't quite sure how to react, though he didn't think his body would respond even if he tried to do something. 

He could hear talking in the hallway as an array of white, black and red begin to approach where he was standing. The colours were smiling. Could colours smile? His ears began to buzz overtaking the muffled sound of speech before falling to a blank nothingness. A cloud of black fog overtook his eyes and he was plummeted into pitch black.

"Kid? Kid, wake up?" Adrien groaned as he felt something poking his cheek. "Kid, come on. You ok?"

Adrien could hear the voice and feel the tiny little jabs poking into his cheek but his eyes refused to respond to anything he wanted them to do. He was stuck in this nightmare, a nightmare he was sure continued when, finally, his eyes opened. 

The moment he opened his eyes everything seemed familiar. Everything seemed as though he’d been there before, as though he’d experienced the strange light colours. He looked around, completely unsure sure whether he was still the dreaming, or if he had awakened in an alternative reality.

The few seconds he was standing there, his eyes began to clear. He was surround by blue. A whole lot of blue. Water. The blue was surrounded by water. Slowly looking out into the distance, he could see the tip of Eiffel Tower poking its head above the surface. The top of the tower was reaching out for freedom from the cold depths of the blue. Ice. Everything made him feel cold. Everything was not as it should be.

"I'm sorry but I can fix this! I just need your Miraculous." He was speaking, yet his lips never moved. He was frozen in the cold atmosphere of where he was trapped. Something, or someone was getting closer. A red blob walking towards him slightly blurred through the tears pooling at the bottoms of his eyes. He was crying. Why was he so sad? He stretched his hand out towards the person in front of him, this person was soothing him. Just the slight made him feel home, it made him feel relaxed as though he’d been waiting weeks for their arrival.

Something wasn’t right though. He was suited. He could tell that from the claws hanging on the end of his hand. His indestructible power was there but there was something else, it was white. His usual black as night suit was white.

"No, Chat."

"Let me make the wish. We can start again, please. Our love did this to the world, but I can fix it. All it takes is one wish." Again, his mouth wasn’t moving but he could hear his own voice. Lonely and broken. 

Adrien could feel the tight mask become slippery under the tears shedding from his eyes. Closing his eyes only to reopen them at the feel of something delicately wiping them away. He knew this hand meant everything to him. This hand was his life. He felt safe even through the sadness. He felt home. Looking into bright blue eyes he finally knew exactly who he was looking at, his Lady.

"Please Bugaboo, don't you understand. I love you, Marinette-"

Suddenly Adrien shot up into a sitting position on his bed. He was breathing heavy and laboured, as a coating of sweat engulfed his body. He grabbed onto his bedsheets trying to co-ordinate where he was in relation to his dream before beginning to play it all back in his head. His dream? No! His nightmare more like, but it felt so real, almost like a memory. 

He was still in Paris, but it looked somewhat destroyed. Blue skies, and high tides. The famous monuments of Frances Capitol underwater never to be seen again. What had he done to the moon to destroy the order of the water flow? The sun needed the moon for water to behave correctly, he’d lost his moon. He’d lost his Lady.

He wiped one hand across his forehead and looked at the lingering moisture on his finger tips from the sweat hanging onto his skin. The memory of her fingers stroking under his eyes, her delicate fingers that he wanted to have, to love and to hold. It all felt so real. She wanted to save him. He was sure she did.

"You ok Kid? You shouted out a name in your sleep?"

Groaning Adrien pushed his hands through his hair, slicking it back with the remaining sweat from his forehead.

"It was so real. I was in my suit, but it was white, and I'm quite sure Ladybug was there but I didn't call her Ladybug."

Plagg looked at Adrien perplexed, what else would he call her? He couldn't have possibly? It couldn't have been? Could it? Adrien shook his head a little trying to regain control of what was happening, before grabbing the glass of water on his side table.

“How am I here? What day is it?”

"You fainted kid, the meeting between your father and fencer girls mother never happened. Your father was actually concerned for your health. Perhaps he's been thawing out a little today?"

Adrien scoffed out a laugh. "Yeah! Whatever. So has no marriage contract been signed?"

Plagg shook his head and flew over to Adrien's lap. Adrien lifted a hand and began to stroke the small black kwami. His best friend. Plagg knew more about him than anyone and he really did admire the little black creature. The gentle purring Plagg was emitting calmed Adrien's breathing to match.

"Happy?"

"For now," Adrien replied. He really needed to get out of this mess before it grew into someone thing bigger and uncontrolable. Kagami, poor Kagami. He was messing around with her too much, and he knew from past history she was a very powerful akuma, his deception was going to create a monster. He couldn't do that to Paris or to his Lady so he'd have to suck it up and be the doting boyfriend, to be the love of her life and to scrafice his own love for the good of the world. Who knows perhaps one day she'll meet her own soulmate and stop loving him?

"I know what you're thinking kid?" Plagg responded, obviously watching the way Adrien's face was running through this varied thoughts. "You can't do this to your soulmate. You're meant for someone else, Adrien!"

Adrien looked up at his kwami, it wasn't very often Plagg used his name. It would usually just be kid.

"She deserves her happily ever after, she deserves you." Plagg wanted to add on how she'd waited long enough, how she'd gone out of her way to make him happy, how she'd given up her own happiness for those around her. Including Kagami.

Plagg sighed, this was getting out of hand. Tikki had been furious until Plagg had explained he'd tried everything to get Adrien to stop this cruel game. He knew Marinette didn't deserve it. She was a wonderful girl, and Tikki was completely in love with her current wielder.

"You know what kid, I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"I'm going out for a while, there's already been an akuma so you should be ok for me to leave for a short space of time."

"Wait? An akuma? But you said I'd passed out."

"Don't worry, the amazing Ladybug coped with it all alone. Not without a few hits though. I helped where I could. That girl really is something special."

Adrien's face paled, not only had he passed out when his father was going to actually spend time with him, regardless of the situation, but he'd also missed an akuma. He dragged his hands down his face.

"LB's going to kill me."

"No she won't." Plagg turned to fly away but not without whispering, "she loves you."

A sound echoed through his room and he realised it had originated from his phone which was placed on his side table. With a little additional effort, he moved to grab it.

Marinette.

_[Marinette] My parents are fine with me coming over tomorrow :)_

Suddenly his body relaxed. Tomorrow was a new day and he'd get to spend the afternoon with Marinette. He could feel the edges of his mouth turn up and the tight grasp around his chest slowly beginning to loosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for following this story, and I hope you are all keeping yourselves safe <3


	5. My Courage Always Rises

As Marinette charged into the school atrium she looked around for the one person who she could talk to. Scanning the scene she spotted the familiar pink hair and marched over.

"Morning, everyone." Marinette spoke in her sweet voice, looking between the group of friends currently gathered near the staircase. She suddenly moved her head to the side and caught Alix's eye. 

Alix looked back at her master with one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on her face. Having Alix as a permanent Miraculous holder was actually becoming a helpful situation. For once in her life Marinette had someone to talk to, someone to question. Not that Alix could tell too much, as Bunnyx she wasn't allowed to reveal all that she knew. Including Marinette and Adrien's twisted love lives, but she was sure enjoying the ride, seriously all she needed most days was popcorn and she would swear she was watching a Oscar winning movie.

"Morning Marinette, you look like you didn't sleep too well." Marinette's face changed as Alix commented on her ravelled appearance, sometimes that girl gave too much away with her facial expressions.

"Alix is right, Mari. Was it the excitement of finding out you will have to kiss Adrien?" Kim pulled kissing faces at his friend before bursting out laughing.

"Har har, very funny Kim. Now please would you mind if I stole Alix. I need to speak to her about something very important." Marinette made sure a lot of emphasis went into those last two words, that way Alix knew, not that she didn't already.

"See you later guys." Alix waved at Kim and Max before walking off. Marinette scurried to follow the girl into a quiet, secluded spot.

"I can't tell you anything Marinette." Alix said, she was still facing away from her friend checking the coast was clear for them to talk. Alix was such a fantastic Miraculous holder. She'd never do anything to risk the safety of her job, especially with the guardian standing right behind her.

"As much as I would love to know what is happening with the mess in my life, it's not that I want to talk about." Alix turned around and looked over Marinette. 

Alix knew the timeline, she'd seen this one during a recent battle she'd been brought in on. It was going to be slow and painful but the result was magical, and Alix didn't want it to go any other way. Her friends would finally be together and finally be happy.

"You had a dream last night?" Alix asked.

Marinette nodded, so Alix did know what was going on. 

"Chat Blanc?" Again Marinette nodded.

"Marinette, I can't tell you anything about it. I'm ... I'm sorry but you're just going to have to get through it some how."

"Alix, I'm barely keeping up with everything as it is, and now having to do this project with Adrien. I just need to know ... will Chat Blanc effect my future."

"The future's unwritten Marinette, it's up to you to choose your own path. You know that." Marinette walked over onto the bench and slumped down. She really prayed that Alix would be able to help in some way. There must be some piece of evidence that could help.

Alix looked over at her incredibly brave friend and wondered if there was anything she could say without changing the timeline. She liked the way this one went. This one went right. In this one they won.

"Listen, Mini Bug," Alix moved and positioned herself next to Marinette. "What is it about the dream that scares you so much?"

"We destroyed the world, Alix, you saw it with your own eyes."

"My older eyes, Marinette, by the time you gave me the right to keep the Miraculous the timelines had already changed." 

Marinette looked up at her smaller friend with wide eyes. That was right, Alix had never seen anything related to Chat Blanc. Just what her older self had told her and what Marinette had. She thought back to Timetagger, perhaps their future was different, perhaps her dreams about Chat Blanc were now just that, dreams.

"So, you think it can't happen?"

"I'm not saying it can't, LB. It's just that whole Chat Blanc timeline was derailed when you freed him and corrected your mistake."

Marinette nodded in understanding of what Alix was saying. The timeline where all this happened no longer existed, she'd changed it. She took a deep breath and placed her elbows on her knees before cupping her face. She'd been scared of Chat Blanc for so long she'd almost forgotten all about the timeline changing, therefore things wouldn't happen in that order, if at all.

"Could the dream mean anything else?" Marinette questioned.

"Perhaps your soulmate has finally turned sixteen." Alix gave Marinette a wink before walking away. 

Marinette’s mouth dropped, could that actually be true? She knew Chat's birthday was somewhere around now, does that mean that her soulmate is actually her kitty cat? Still caught up in a spiral of thoughts, Marinette began to make her way to the locker room ignoring the blonde sprinting over and grabbing her same confidante by the hand and pulling her away to the same secret space.

Adrien needed to speak to Alix, like, yesterday. Why didn't he think of this before? He knew her secret and she knew his, plus she could travel through time. Yes, he'd passingly thought of Bunnyx yesterday, but today ..: today it was solid information that he needed her.

"What's up Mr Darcy?" Alix sat where Marinette had just vacated, crossing one leg over the other. "What can I do for Kitten?"

Adrien winced. He hated when she called him that in public. He'd knew he’d spend the rest of the week panicking that someone had heard her and were just waiting to attack. Either that or Ladybug would appear from no where and take his Miraculous off him. Either way, it wasn't good.

"I had - " 

"A dream?" She interrupted before his could finish.

"How - how did you know?" He was stumbling over his words, terrified what the repercussions of this event might mean. He'd had dreams before but this was just so life like, he didn't understand where it had appeared from.

"I know a lot of things, Adrien, you know that?"

"Well, should I be worried? I was white and I had Ladybug hugging me and - and before I woke up I called her by her civilian name?" Adrien moved back as Alix launched out of her seat.

"What?" Her voice was panicked. Every arrogant inch of her had been stomped out. "Sorry," she announced, "I mean. You know who she is?" 

He shook his head in sheer disappointment as Alix breathed out a sigh of relief. Marinette was really not ready for this reveal yet. The girl would freak and mess it all up before it had chance to begin. Alix loved her friends and respected them a lot, but if one wasn’t ready to know the repercussions were unfathomable. 

"No. For some reason I can't remember what I said. I'm guessing that's a good thing?" He began to scratch behind his neck as he spoke timidly to Alix. She nodded her head, before settling back down on the bench. 

"Listen, Adrien, I can't really tell you anything apart from what you're dreaming actually happened."

"What? I knew who Ladybug was." Alix stood, placing her hand over Adrien's mouth, his voice being a lot louder than what it needed to be in that moment. 

"Shhhhh - Adrien, keep quiet or you're going to give me a headache time travelling trying to sort this out. Now sit down and calm down." She pushed him down onto the seat. His eyes were like tiny kitty eyes glaring back up at her. Suddenly she had the urgency to want to rub his head. She wouldn't though, of course. There was no way she was getting on Gabriel Agreste's bad side, Adrien with messed up hair was definitely a no go.

"I can't remember who it was if that's any consolation." Adrien responded. The last thing he wanted was Alix telling Ladybug Chat Noir wasn't coping. That wouldn't look good for him. 

"OK Adrien, anything else happens like this you come to me straight away ok? I think ... I think ... " She looks around double checking no one is in ear shot. "I think the timeline might be trying to get itself back on track." Adrien's eyes opened wide at Alix's answer, and to be honest Alix played being anxious well. She knew what was happening, and it was all because of Adrien's stupidity. 

Just a few more months until it's fixed, she said to herself. Obviously, Alix knew Adrien and Marinette had the hardest jobs being Ladybug and Chat Noir, however she had to admit sometimes she felt sorry for herself having to hold all these secrets. 

The two separated ways as they advanced the staircase to class. Only five hours of school and Adrien would get some much needed relax time with a friend, only five hours until he could rest in the un-judgmental eyes of someone special to him.

————————————————————————

The day past in a flurry of lessons and, of course, an akuma attack. Mr Pigeon was out again in full force. Seriously, how many times can one man be akumatised? He wasn't even a challenge anymore.

As Adrien waited for Marinette on the stairs in front of the college, he couldn't help but feel anxious about her coming over to his house. True he wasn't someone who always socialised with his friends, but this was Marinette for crying out loud. The girl was literally an angel sent from heaven. If he ever needed someone to talk to or chill with it was her. She was a great friend and calmed him. So why did his stomach feel like it was sitting in his throat?

"You ready to go?" 

Adrien felt himself jump out of his skin as a soft and gentle voice snuck up behind him. Placing one hand on his heart he turned around and looked at her. She was smiling her shy smile and had her shoulders tensed into her body. Why did she always look so nervous around him? He'd spend hours lying around thinking about what he had done wrong. 

"Oh, hi Marinette. I was miles away." 

"Well when you've finished your trip to the moon, I guess we should be going." 

At Marinette's mention of the moon they both froze. The moon. Chat Blanc. It was all too real. 

"Anyway," Marinette quickly stated, she couldn't think about that now. Alix told her everything was fine so she needed to believe that. 

Adrien shook himself out of his trance and began to move down the stairs towards the car waiting. He opened the door for Marinette allowing her to slide over before entering himself.

The car ride to the mansion was silent, and not in a good way. Something was bothering Marinette and it pained him to see her that way. Why was she so fun loving around everyone else, yet when they were one-to-one she seemed to clam up. He'd asked her numerous times about it, and he was quite sure there were only so many more times he could push it before seeming like a needy cat. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to be best friends with her, what they had was special but he wanted ... no needed ... more. For once, a school assignment was actually looking like the best thing that ever happened to him.

The car drove through the metal gates of the Agreste mansion before allowing the two teens out the car. Nathalie was already standing at the top of the steps to great them before allowing them through to Adrien's room. Not without a run down of how they were expected to behave though. 

"All work and no pleasure." Adrien grumbled, as he led Marinette to his room. The girl behind him made a squeak, only for him to turn around and be met by a tomato. 

"P-p-pleasure?" Marinette managed to squeak out one word before Adrien's eye widened. No, no, no, no he didn't mean to say that. Well he didn't mean it like he'd said it. He inwardly cringed, if she didn't hate him before she definitely would now, and to make it worse, as far as Marinette was concerned one of her friends was his soulmate and he'd just indicated disappointment at not having pleasure with Marinette. Oh could his life get any worse?

Of course, when you think things like that only one thing can possibly happen. The bad luck of the black cat strikes again. As Adrien opens his door he can see that his shelving has collapsed. The only issue being the shelf contained every piece of Ladybug memorabilia he owned. If he was a twelve year old girl he'd be proud to show off his collection. However, as a newly sixteen year old boy he knew she wouldn't find it cute. 

Slamming his door closed he indicated to Marinette he needed a minute before disappearing into his room and sweeping all the dolls, action figures, statues and postcards into his nearest empty draw.

"Plagg, don't just stand there, help!" Adrien screeched out a command to his kwami. Plagg, however, was just enjoying the view. 

Oh the irony, if only Adrien knew he was cleaning up hundreds of collectables based on the girl currently bright red and standing outside his door. 

"Plagg!" Adrien's tribal squeal pulled Plagg out of his pleasure zone and into one of help. The two worked in tandem as they hid the Ladybug items and opened the door for Marinette.

"Sorry about that," he exclaimed, "I ... errrrmmm ... it wasn't ..."

Marinette stretched out to her struggling friend, placing a hand on his arm. 

"It's ok, Adrien. I understand." 

That was the thing about Marinette, she understood. She always understood with zero judgement. So why hadn't he had the guts to tell her about his soul mark? He knew why. He was a chicken.

"So, I thought we could watch the moving and then perhaps look at couples to compare Elizabeth and Mr Darcey too." Adrien began to explain as he moved them over to his couch. 

"Sure. Do you have anything couples in mind?"

"I was actually thinking Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Marinette froze, there was no way she was discussing the romance between herself and her partner. Mostly because there wasn't one.

"Don't you think a few people might come up with that idea? How about another superhero couple, if that's the avenue you want to go down with the assignment?" 

Adrien stood and thought for a moment, staring at his intensive blu-ray collection. Who else had a love/hate relationship where the female was too stubborn to admit her love for the man beside her?

'Lois and Clark." Marinettes voice broke him out of his daze. He shot a look at his companion before scrunching his eyebrows together.

"You mean Louis and Clark, the explorers?" Adrien watched as Marinette walked forward and grabbed a disc from the vast array in front of them. She'd never seen a collection like it, and what's more she loved most of what he owned. From the classics to the modern day anime.

"No, I mean Lois and Clark." She took the Smallville boxset from his shelf and began to look it over before continuing to speak. "You know, I never got over the whole Clark and Lana thing. It was always Clark and Lois. They were made for each other, she was just too stubborn to admit it at first. Clark wasn't her type of guy, just like Elizabeth and Darcey."

Adrien looked over to her and let out a huff.

"She's not the only one struggling with stubbornness." Marinette whipped her head round as Adrien blushed and reached up towards the back of his neck. He let out a cough and directed Marinette towards the entertainment set up. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. Worst of all he was thinking of Ladybug again. But she wanted nothing to do with him. She had made that clear. 

He turned the box over in his hands. Lois took a while to admit her feelings for Clark, after all she was as stubborn as a mule, maybe there was hope for himself. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get out of his self created mess, she would eventually be his.


	6. Romantica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has it in for the superhero duo, even when it comes to akumas.

“So, how was the date?” Alya had sprang onto Marinette first thing Monday morning wanting to know everything possible from Marinette’s outing with Luka. Marinette had to admit every time she thought back to it a smile stretched across her face. Luka was fun and charming, and most importantly he made her feel special. He made her feel exactly the way she always dreamt Adrien would.

“You know ... it was ... nice.” Marinette replied as she began to play with the strap of her bag.

“Nice? That smile on your face says it was more than ‘nice’, girl.”

“Ok fine. He was sweet and kind, and if I’m being honest I’m willing to give this a try until I have a clue who my soulmate is.”

Alya squeaked and hung around her best friends shoulders. 

“I’m so proud of you Mari. This is a big deal.”

“I know. I understand now that what is meant to be will happen. I’ve just got to go with the flow, and having Luka supporting me and being there ... well ... it’s lovely.”

Alya placed both her hands on Marinette’s shoulders and stared at her, she lifted one finger up in front of Marinette sky blue eyes and moved it from side to side. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” 

Marinette laughed as she pushed Alya away and made her way up to her desk. 

“I’m moving on,” Alya went to speak only to be interrupted by her friend, “for real this time.”

“-but”

“No buts Alya, he has a soulmate and she’s one of my friends. I just want them to be happy and they must be, they’re soulmates. There’s nothing I can do about it now, it just wasn’t meant to be. We’re not made for each other.”

“And I’m a monkeys uncle.”

“What?” Marinette said to her friend quizzically. “You’re a what?”

“A monkeys uncle,” Marinette continued to look at her friend with a blank face. “Oh forget it. I just want to know though has Adrien actually told you, or shown you his soul marking?” 

“Well, no. But I know Kagami. I know she doesn’t lie.” 

Alya looked over at Marinette unsure if she should say anything. She’d promised Adrien she’d make sure Marinette didn’t presume, but also her friend was happy. It would be unfair to pull this ‘moving on’ train apart. Even if Adrien isn’t Kagami’s soulmate, there was no guarantee he’d be Marinette’s either. So what was the point of throwing a spanner in the works? Right?

“As long as you’re happy girl.” Alya announced instead.

“For once, in a long time, I actually am.”

The girls giggled to each other as Marinette continued to talk about her date with Luka. She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed spending time with the blue haired boy, and she was quite sure he enjoyed spending time with her, though something still wasn’t quite right, and she was sure it had something to do with the soul links.

He felt like a brother. When he’d tried to kiss her goodnight she would have gladly taken it on the cheek, to be honest she wanted it, but as soon as began to head towards her lips - she’d freaked out, screamed and ran into the house. She wasn’t sure what the difference was between her feelings for him and his feelings for her, especially as they weren’t soulmates. There was t that overpowering connection. She thought he wouldn’t be as straight on with her, regardless of the obvious attraction.

Marinette just decided to give up on her over thinking, this was becoming too complicated and with everything going on in her life at the moment, complicated wasn’t good. She needed to chill and go with the flow.

As if reading her thoughts, Marinette felt something push into her hip knowing full well it was Tikki giving her the encouragement that she needed.

“Now that’s a smile. Look Bro, that’s how people look when they’re happy.” Nino and Adrien had walked to their seats unbeknownst to Alya or Marinette. Both sat down and turned towards the girls, neither could deny that Marinette looked radiant.

“Hi Alya, hey Marinette. You seem happy this morning.” Adrien looked over the blue eyed girl and felt a pull in his heart. He couldn’t help looking at her and admiring the glow all around her as she smiled. For someone who worked in the spotlight, looking at his friend now there was no way she would need one around her. The pictures would be something special just from her pure radiance. They would be magical.

“That’s because my girl here had a great first date.” 

And just like that Adrien thought he’d lose this mornings breakfast contents. A date? No one had ever mentioned she was going on a date. Geez she was at his house only a couple of days ago and no date was mentioned.

“With- with whom?” He asked.

“Luka, of course.” Nino slapped Adrien on the back only to make his sick feeling worsen. “The dudes been pining after my dudette for years.”

Adrien let out a fake laugh before plastering his model smile on his face. This reaction was not being happy for your friends. She’d been happy for him when she’d found out about Kagami, hadn’t she? So why was this hitting him so hard?

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Luka.” 

Marinette looked over to the blonde haired boy and frowned. What was with his fake smile? She looked at him more closely and couldn’t understand what was happening. He was her friend wasn’t he? Why had he suddenly become so fake around her? She knew his smile and what he was giving her at the moment was the same as what he’d give to Lilia. The sudden thought stabbed her hard in the chest. They were meant to be friends, close friends.

“Well anyway, who has-“ Alya was cut off as she began her next Ladyblog theory by a voice Marinette wished would go away and never to return.

“Oh Adrien, I heard on the television this morning all about your soulmate. You’re so lucky to have not been stuck with any of the fan girls in this school.” Lila’s eyes trailed straight to Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help but follow the liars eyes. What was her problem with Marinette? “Though I know we were going to try to date, but alas, I’ll always be waiting in the wings for when things go wrong.”

Adrien sat there in disbelief. Lila really was something else and he couldn’t help the way she made him quiver. He stared at the spot she just vacated and got lost in his thoughts. He’d warned her to stop playing around with Marinette, yet here she was again.

“Don’t listen to her Adrien,” he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back to the magical blue eyes which he was slowly becoming addicted to. “You and Kagami are great together, and she is right, only Kagami could match how perfect you are. None of us other girls had a chance.”

_Prefect?_

He lost himself this time staring into the depths of Marinette’s soul, and if she was going to be honest she felt a little uneasy. He’d never looked at her like this before, this was something else. Something that she wasn’t sure about.

A sharp pain radiated through Adrien’s torso, and he knew it was his little demon, sorry God, biting him to gather his attention back. 

“Say something back.” The whispered hiss met his ears and he knew full well Plagg was right. He was sitting here staring at his friend like an idiot. 

“Listen Mari, I need to -“

As though he was forever cursed, Madam Bustier entered the classroom commanding all students to take their seats. All he wanted to do was tell Marinette the truth, but it seemed every time something was getting in the way. He really must have made a deal with the devil when it came to fate.

“Ok, I know you’ve all sat down but please swap to sit next to your partners. These will be your seats until the end of the year in every class.” A few groans circulated around the room, but most moved with ease. 

As Adrien stood to move next to Marinette again he couldn’t help catch Alix’s eye. Did she just wink again? Honestly, he needed to have words with Ladybug because she was freaking him out recently.

“Good morning fair maiden, may I please take this seat?”

Marinette couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. The more time she spent with Adrien, the more she saw a different side. That’s amazing really considering it’s only been three days.

“Oh noble gentleman, one would be in expressively happy to have a fine young gentleman like yourself seated here.”

Adrien sat down enjoying the banter with his friend as Alix turned around and glared at them both.

“You’re both idiots, you know that?” 

Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help the outburst of laughter as today’s assignment arrived at their tables, perhaps she could do this whole friendship thing with him? He seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Class, please turn your piece of paper over and look at the assignment for this weeks task. Obviously you will still be writing your comparisons, but there is a secondary assignment you will be working on with your partner.”

Adrien turned the paper over to see what had been planned for them and he couldn’t help but smile. He glanced to Marinette and couldn’t have wished for a better partner, for on the paper their task was set in stone and they were going to ace it.

“I want to be with Marinette.” A voice echoed through the classroom causing all the others to begin following the lead. Marinette wasn’t quite sure who it had derived from but now the curiosity got too much for her. As she reached towards the paper now placed back on the desk Adrien wrapped an arm firmly around her shoulders.

“Back off, she’s my lady.” 

Marinette felt her face glow, she was his what? Adrien Agreste was touching her, yes it wasn’t the first time it had ever happened but it still made her incredibly happy. And oh my - did he just call her his Lady? 

_So Chat Noir, wait? What?_

“I’ll give you whatever you want, Agreste! Just name it and your wish is my command.” 

Marinette knew that voice, it was Kim. Her face was burning too much to look up, the table was looking so lovely all of a sudden.

“I’ve got all I want right here, nothings taking her away.” Adrien turned to face the rest of the room, removing his arm from from Marinette.

As the room continued to try and trade with Adrien so they could have Marinette, she reached for the paper to examine what exactly it had said. 

_**Design a costume for your characters. Research into correct clothing for the era, and also look closely at colour, style and over all aesthetics. You will be presenting your designs next Monday.** _

“Oh wow! Ok, so this will be fine.” Marinette couldn’t have been happier with their next assignment. 

“This was seriously made for your talents, Marinette. I’m so lucky to have a partner like you.” 

Marinette could only nod, saying things like that were still a huge kick in the teeth, but she had no choice. That is all she would be now.

Adrien picked up the paper again and turned towards Marinette to start their discussion, only to be interrupted by the shrill alarm of many akuma notifications.

“Class, please leave in an orderly fashion.” 

Quickly, giving each other a smile, they both moved swiftly to the doorway only to end up jammed attempting to escape at the same time. 

“Errrmmm... sorry Adrien, I just really need to toilet.”

“Oh, ok! Me too, you go a head though.” The two teens smiled at each other only to be moved along by the mass panic behind them. Including Ms Ladyblog herself who looked as though she was going to cause some serious harm to her best friends if they didn’t move out the way.

“Stop flirting and move!” Alya pushed through the two of them and made her way down to stairs and out to the streets only for her darling boyfriend to be trailing behind, as always shouting words of reason.

Once out the door Marinette sprinted towards the locker rooms and straight to an empty cubicle before calling her transformation and heading straight back out. 

Ladybug landed on the roof of the school and studied the scene in front of her. It was obvious this akuma was not going to be fun. As the akuma struck couples, they were instantly tied together with red string.

“I am Romantica, and I will be with my soul mate, Adrien Agreste. To save him, all you need to do is give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous’.”

Pocketing her yo-yo, Ladybug crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Of course, one of Adrien’s fans would be akumaitised, especially with the news this morning. 

“Wow, looks like this akuma is after a _model citizen_.”

Chat Noir had arrived next to his Lady’s side, covering his uncomfortable feelings with jokes as usual. He felt awful. He’d caused this with a lie. If his Lady only knew, he was quite sure she would throw him from the Eiffel Tower and then take the Miraculous back. Actually no, she’d take the Miraculous and then throw him, and he would deserve it. 

The two heroes looked down at the streets below, and noticed dozens of red lines appearing. Some to the people next to them, some to another down the street or in the vicinity, some lost in an endless loop around buildings and knots. 

“Red strings of fate.” Ladybug breathed out.

“So, soul links right? Purrhaps well finally find out if we are made for each other after all Bugaboo.”

“No soul-mark yet kitty?” Ladybug asked, and surprisingly she was actually suspicious. As much as Chat Blanc was still playing on her mind, like that of a blockbuster film, she couldn’t help but hope maybe he was her soul mate. Would it be such a bad thing if they got hit? It’s not that she thought of her kitty as an after thought, it would just be nice to have someone so devoted to her.

Whilst lost in thoughts she never noticed her partner shouting at her to move. The next thing she knew was rolling on the floor and Chat ending up straddling her.

“I don’t know what’s on your mind my lady, but I’d prefer to get this over with sooner rather than later, and without one of use being hurt.” Ladybug nodded in response before allowing him to pull her up. 

“Lucky charm.” As she threw her yo-yo into the air she was greeted with a pink burst followed by a life sized Adrien Agreste wax model. “Yikes.” Ladybug looked at it before looking around. 

“That’s just creepy!” Chat Noir jumped past Ladybug, narrowly avoiding another strike from their current attacker.

“I don’t know Chat, I wouldn’t mind taking it home with me.”

Chat Noir stood full height and looked over at his bug. 

“Really now? Does someone have a crush?” 

He could see her cheeks flame with colour and couldn’t help the increase in his heart speed. Now this was an interesting turn of events. Perhaps he should purposely get hit, maybe he **would** see he was bound to Ladybug. That the girl of his dreams was actually his soul mate. Kagami, Kagami, Kagami ... he needed to stop with this. He was going to make it work with Kagami, his father was already preparing everything for the engagement, marriage and merger. It was important to his father, he needed to be the good son he is and stick with the plan.

“Chat? Can you distract her? I’ve got an idea,” 

Throwing Ladybug his normal salute he made his way over to Romantica and watched as she began to link more and more people together.

“Out the way you pesky cat, I have a model I need to catch.”

“Have some decency!” Chat shouted back, “If the boy has a soul mate obviously someone is out there better for you, don’t be blind to the beauty of true love. Someone you’re actually meant to be with.” Chat ducked another strike at him only to be distracted by a call coming in on his baton.

“Excuse me, Miss man stealer, I just need to take a quick call from my Bugaboo.” Chat leapt out the way and hid behind a car. He grabbed his baton and answered the call. “Yes M’Lady.”

“Adrien's in position, you need to cataclysm her phone. That’s where the akuma is.” 

Chat ended the call and peered down the street only to see the model of himself. Romantica had obviously been fooled as she made her way down towards the model calling him. Now was his chance.

Leaping from behind the car, he stretched his arm out calling for his cataclysm. As his hand hit the phone held in the girls hand, a beam had already been released hitting Chat Noir squarely in the chest. Ladybug watched in slow motion as her partner began to grow a red line from his little finger. As the line stretched it became taut. His soul mate was close. She watched it make its way to her own hand before disappearing with the destruction of the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me. It’s taking forever at the moment to write, I swear baby brain is running full course recently (I’m 31 weeks pregnant).
> 
> I have started on Adrienette April Prompts so will hopefully be posting those along with continuing this story. 
> 
> Once again thank you all for your support, and sorry I don’t reply to everyone as much as I would like <3


End file.
